


under your shield

by kaermorons



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Geralt using spells, M/M, Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaermorons/pseuds/kaermorons
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier find themselves cornered. Geralt remodels.For Geraskier Week 2020 Day 3: Protection.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633993
Comments: 3
Kudos: 186





	under your shield

It was another case of humans having no fucking idea what they were talking about.

The village that lay abandoned in the middle of a dense forest was of a fair size, maze-like in structure, and taller than most. Several buildings crested over the surrounding piked walls. “I don’t like this.” Geralt said to himself.

“Well for what it’s worth, neither do I.” Geralt rolled his eyes to himself. Jaskier, for all he claimed to enjoy seeing the danger and adventure with his own eyes, always sought to complain about it at every turn.

They made their way through the steep streets of the village, looking for signs of a ghoul. Apparently, a very active ghoul, which had been grave-robbing with abandon for several months, sometimes multiple times a night. Geralt knew a nest when he saw one.

And see one he did.

The smell hit them first, with Jaskier heaving to the side as they came upon the tallest structure in the village, barely supported by years-rotten wood and nails. The doors had all been ripped from their hinges and were laying over skeletons dressed in shredded finery. Found the recently exhumed, then.

Geralt pulled out his silver sword, Jaskier right behind him. “If I tell you to run, you run, got it, bard?”

“Crystal clear.” Jaskier said, without jokes.

It was dark within the building, which must have been a tenement for several families, judging by the cramped furnishings. Geralt noted a stairwell down to what must have been a root cellar, and took the stairs descending as Jaskier looked on from the top. Silence permeated the space, as did death.

Of course, Jaskier touching things he shouldn’t have is what set things to hell.

A sharp crash and a _Geralt!_ made the Witcher sigh and take the stairs three at a time, finding Jaskier face-to-face with a dozen hungry ghouls in the doorway to the building. Their only exit.

“Time to go.” Geralt dragged him up the stairs behind them, and the chase began. They weaved around the confusing architectural layout of the building, which was their only advantage over the approaching horde of ghouls. Geralt found themselves at a dead end, but knew they were facing away from the inside of the village.

Geralt struck out with Aard to blast away a hole in the wall, leaving a gaping maw in the rotten wood that surrounded most of the abandoned village. Jaskier was just behind, following on his heels at a hard-paced clip. “Roach should be outside the gates!” he called, just over the shrieks of the ghouls that were on their tail.

“I know!” Geralt snarled, skidding to a stop and throwing his arm out to stop Jaskier from careening out the hole he’d made and thirty feet to the ground. Jaskier gasped openly at the distance to the safety of the forest floor.

“We can’t make that.” he said, voice filled with dread. “Geralt, we can’t—”

“Yes we can.” Geralt’s head snapped around to the left, where some of the ghouls had started clambering around a corner and towards them. “Close your eyes.” His hand went up again, blasting Igni at the approaching danger. The shrieks turned to agonized squeals of pain, but the horde moved ever closer to the pair.

Of course, Jaskier hadn’t closed his eyes. “I don’t think I’ll ever get over how amazing you are, Witcher.” the awe in his voice made Geralt feel as though he’d been the one struck by flames, but there was no time to suppress all that.

“We have to jump.” Geralt growls. Jaskier’s half-stuttered noises of protest went quiet as Geralt sheathed his sword, and with his calloused right hand, pulled him close to his chest, crushing them together. “Hold on.” Geralt said, voice lost its intensity. This better work.

Jaskier nodded, burying his face into Geralt’s chest and wrapping his arms around him. Geralt took a step back to gain momentum out of the hole.

They jumped out the hole and into the air, fiery ghouls just behind them. Jaskier’s voice hitched in his throat but he did not scream. The grip on Geralt’s armor only tightened.

Judging the timing, Geralt stuck out his other hand, blasting Aard when they were just feet from the ground. It softened their landing just enough that they were able to tumble to the forest floor without breaking anything. Jaskier’s wind knocked from his chest as he landed on top of Geralt. They rolled a moment before coming to a stop.

Jaskier’s face lifted from his chest, surprise written on every inch of his skin. They made it. Geralt looked at him with unabashed affection, memorizing the way his lips parted, velvety red like rose petals in summer. He caught movement above Jaskier’s head.

The ghouls were jumping from the fiery remains of the village tower. Geralt’s hand pulled Jaskier closer still, rolling so he was on top. Jaskier’s surprise and awe only tripled as Geralt lashed out with three spells at once, shouting wildly, the first time he’d ever done so.

Jaskier remembered what they meant.

Quen was for protection, it made a field around you and whoever else was close enough.

Aard was for repelling, it pushed danger away and blasted obstacles.

Igni brought forth fire, decimating anything that dared attack within a flaming inferno.

In the midst of all this danger, Jaskier had never felt safer than under the witcher now. Bodies of dead-again ghouls fell around them, pushed away by the protective spells. It smelled like death out there, but in the cocoon of Geralt’s magic, it only smelled like oiled leather, sweat, and smoke. It only smelled like Geralt. Jaskier could hardly breathe for the sensory overload attacking him.

When no other ghouls fell from the sky, Geralt’s arm shook before falling to the earth again. The walls of the village and the building above them crackled with flames, but it was otherwise silent. Their chests heaved as they took in breath once more.

Geralt rested his head on Jaskier’s chest, whole body trembling with the effort it had taken out of him. Jaskier could even hear a wheeze in his breathing. Jaskier rolled them so Geralt could lay out on his back, and Jaskier sat astride him, looking around at the carnage, trying to pick out any sign of life that may have remained. There were none but them.

“Geralt.” Jaskier panted. “I am going to kiss you now.”

And so they did.


End file.
